Konsui
by WhitexoutxOptics
Summary: Gaara was as normal as any other Insomnia plagued teenager, minus a few quirks about him and his life, until he went to a hospital for community service and meets someone who changes that. I suck at summaries. AU, YaoiYuri galore, Slight OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

ZOMG I'M WRITING SOMETHING! Scream ITS THE END OF THE WORLD! THE END OF THE WOOORLD I TELLS YA!Runs around in circles before tripping...Anyways. This is my first Naruto yaoi fic with my favorite pairing evah, NEJIxGAARA! I got this idea awhile ago and didnt really like it but then I remembered it today and to get it at least out of my head I decided to write the first chapter.

Neji and Gaara are going to be out of character obviously.Alternate Universe, blahdy blah. Not even sure if I'll continue it. ; Review and tell me what you think I guess.I'm not used to working with Gaaras character.Ratings might rise later.

Humor will happen. Because I'm so Freaking funny. Flamers will be pelted with ice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. Everything else, however, I do own D It's only a matter of time...

--------------------Support me in my conquest for WORLD DOMINATION!------------------

Gaara glared at the hospital he currently was standing infront of, making no move to go anywhere and thusly people were staring at him. He was here because of this stupid community service thing that he had been assigned by the student advisor. Just because he only had a month left to do 10 hours of community service..He grumbled. He didnt give a rats ass about the community anyways. Finally he took a step forward, causing some people who had been watching him let out breath they didnt know they were holding. It was freaky enough having someone just come and stare at the hospital, but someone who looked like Gaara...Well..It was weird.

You see, Gaara was...Different looking, to put it lightly. He had blood colored hair, aquamarine eyes that held contempt for seemingly ever other living person that were ringed with mascara to hide insomnia, he was extremely pale, and his clothes put him in the rank of either emo or goth. And to top it all off...He was short. Though it wasnt wise to point said thing out because then you would end up in massive amounts of pain and/or maimed in some disfiguring painful way. Was he violent? Only when pissed off. Which, fortunately, didnt happen to often because he was the type of person to just be ignored unless you were a bully, which resulted in one of them being hurt...Unfortunately most of the time it was him. And he preferred being invisible to being in pain.

But now he was going to have to deal with..He shuddered at the thought..Hospital work. Hopefully it wouldnt be something too awful...Silently asking whatever God or Goddess out there willing to listen to him to grant that wish, he walked up to the front desk, eyeing the brown haired girl behind the desk who was currently chewing noisily on gum while painting her fingernails bubblegum pink. He wrinkled his nose slightly, but then put on his normal stoney face and cleared his throat, startling her before she looked up and smiled at him...An eye twitched. She had something green stuck in between her teeth, possibly from a lunch of salad.

"I'm here for a school community service thing..."

She stared at him blankly before gasping as she remembered."Oh yeah! The other nurse told me someone would be coming. Great. Uhm...She said that for today, you're supposed to go to the janitor and do what he tells you to do. He's down that ways." She pointed at a large hall.

Gaara looked at it before nodding and walking off, without so much as a thank you which got a huff of annoyance. Soon he saw a door labelled 'Janitors closet' and before he could even look around for the janitor the door opened and an overly clean looking gray haired man walked out,pushing his glasses up before pausing when he saw the red haired boy staring at him like he was supposed to do something. He then snapped his fingers.

"Oh, you must be the kid from the school community service thing. Right. Hmn...Okay, since it's your first day and I'm already mostly done, you're going to just clean windows. You can call me Kitanai, by the way."

Gaara merely nodded, watching as the other got the things he would need for said cleaning then motioned for him to follow while he led him to the elevator. Pressing the button labelled '4' once Gaara was inside, Kitanai waited, listening to the silence while Gaara did the same, hoping the other wasnt going to talk more then he needed to. Soon enough the doors opened, and Kitanai smiled at the boy as he stepped out into a hallway that had windows all the way around the outside, overlooking the small park infront of the hospital.

"Alright, kid. You just need to clean these windows out here. It's almost closing time though, so in about an hour I'll come back and check on you. Seeya later." And then he was off.

Gaara just stared at the other when he was telling him what to do, simply giving a nod and when he left he sighed a bit. This was going to take awhile..Those windows were rather large. Luckily he could spy a stepstool thing that was used to get the top of the windows, so he would be able to reach them at least...He sighed. At least he could get the entire window. So he set to work.

About 40 minutes later, he was only halfway done with the windows and was scowling while mentally cursing everyone that took part with getting him in this position. The school board, his advisor, his teachers, the principal...And randomly Uchiha Sasuke, the emo heartthrob of the school. Because...It was always his fault. No matter what. He growled to himself as he stretched up, just barely managing to clean the top of the window before he noticed one of the doors to a patients room was opened. Arching a nonexistant brow, he leaned himself a bit to the side to try and see in...He could have sworn that that door was shut five minutes ago, and he would have noticed if someone walked by and opened it...

He didnt see anyone inside so he finished up the window and, while mentally cursing his overactive curiousity as well as Sasuke, cautiously walked over and peeked inside the room. He didnt see anyone in the--Wait there was someone laying on the bed. He blinked and leaned his head out, looking up and down the hall to see if anybody was there before walking inside quietly and inhaling somewhat sharply when he saw the other from surprise. He was hooked up to IV drips among other machines and was bandaged in a few different places, one of the most prominant was over his forehead, but seemed to be asleep. But that was not what made him do that, what did was the fact that the other was...Well, to put it mildly...Very attractive.

The other had long ebony black hair that was brushed and pulled into a loose ponytail to make the other comfortable most likely, and his skin was as pale as Gaaras, if not paler. He had long lashes that were currently closed, concealing an unknown color of eyes, his face was pretty feminine with how serene he looked and he was wearing one of the hospital robes.The contrast that was the entirety of this being before him was breathtaking, and he believed that any painter would love to use him as a model for his paintings...He suddenly realized he was staring at the person and blinked, his eyes feeling slightly dry before his fingers twitched. The others hair looked so soft...Damn Gaara felt weird, but he couldnt help himself and he reached out, almost touching the hair..

Before a voice said,"Hmn. Nice to see I still have that breathless effect on people."

Gaara jumped, whirling around while he felt embarrassment. He was thinking that Ki--..Whatever the janitors name had come and found him here, or a nurse or something, but his wide eyes got wider from surprise as, standing right infront of him, was an exact replica of the person who was laying on the bed infront of him. The other didnt seem to notice and he sighed, looking at his 'twin' that was laying in the bed before walking over and looking down into the face of his mirror image.

"Shame I cant get back.." He murmured before he then noticed that the strange boy who was going to touch him was staring and stuttering, while pointing, and his legs seemed to be shaking...And then it clicked. He stood up straight, silvery white eyes wide, before he gasped loudly and leaned in close to the shorter boy.

"You can see me!"

-------------------------------------------TBC!-----------


	2. Chapter 2

Okay okay I've put this off long enough I guess. First of all, thank you to all that reviewed.Second, thank you Corvin for updating Miserable as XD Right after it

I pulled this up and started typing.

I honestly was thinking about just leaving the fic alone because I wanted to get it out of my head..But no. You people had to go and review XD;; So that got my

mind thinking about what will happen next in it..Sorry this chapter is going to bore you all. I'm just going to try and get some of Gaaras past stuff out of the way.

And guess what?...NO FATHER ABUSE! GASP! I AM COMMITTING A FELONY!

Dont hate me because the chapter sucks. But enough Drabble.

So, here it is, Second chapter...Wheee.

I disclaim all Naruto characters. Until I take over the world that is.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111FLY AWAY WITH ME11111111

"You can see me!"

Gaara blinked at the strange boy with confusion evident in his eyes and was about to say something before suddenly he heard another voice.

"Hey Kid! Where'd you go?"

It was the Janitor. He turned and glanced at the door way and then was about to turn around and tell this strange guy to leave but when he turned back he found

that the one who had talked to him was gone, leaving only the one lying on the bed. He furrowed his brow, wondering if perhaps he was just seeing things because of the window cleaner fumes before the slight noise of someone putting a hand on the doorframe brought him out of his thoughts,blinking as he looked up at the older man while putting on his normal emotionless mask.

"Ah, there you are...Heh. I'm going to lock up soon, so you had better go on home.."

Gaara merely nodded then walked away from the bed that held the boy before he paused and looked up at Kitanai.

"...Has...Has there ever been a reporting of..Ghosts around here..?"

Kitanai blinked at the question, looking at the kid oddly before he grinned faintly.

"Hmn...Well...Yeah. It's a hospital, kid. Alot of people die here. I've seen a few myself actually...What did they look like? Was it a little girl in pigtails? Or an old man? Or...OH! A young punk kid with a mowhawk!" He grinned excitedly, waiting for the others answer.

Gaara merely stared up at the man then shook his head, murmuring a 'never mind' and walked out after glancing back at the mysterious boy who was lying there, still as he had found him.Kitanai took him down to the first floor so he wouldnt get lost and then walked him to the door, telling him to get home safely andthen locked the door as soon as he left. The red head merely stared up at the building before he stuffed his hands into his pockets and began the trek home.

Luckily, he didnt live too far from here so he wouldnt have to get on one of those death traps they called buses around here. His nose wrinkled as he recalled the first time he had tried riding. The entire ride consisted of overcrowding, bad breath, and strangely urine and vomit. And he could have sworn he had gotten groped at least twice. No, it had not been an enjoyable ride at all.

He glared off into the night as he remembered that Temari would still be at work, even though it was somewhat late...He kinda felt for her, since she was the one out of highschool she was the one who was working to support them...Well, at least to keep him and Kankurou. His father had been murded last year in an assasination because he was an important CEO in Suna. He wasnt really close to his father, but thanks to all that political power, and the small fortune he had left them, Temari had been able to take over as the head of her fathers company and had merged it with others as he had planned, thus gaining more power and having to work less so she could spend more time at home.

Using that, she moved to Konoha and became the link between a company here and the companies in Suna. Which was why she got custody of him and his brother...Unfortunately he wasnt too close to either of them either. He preferred sitting in his room and drawing, or contemplating things. He wasnt exactly what you would call 'social', even at home, which was why his siblings would try all the harder to be more...Familylike. Before in Suna they didnt really acknowledge eachother, and whether that was his fathers doing or not he wasnt sure. He just knew that he grew up hardly aware that he even had an elder brother or sister.

His father wasnt unusually cruel or abusive, he just made the other study alot harder alone because he thought he would need to try harder to keep up with his siblings. He didnt complain, after all he didnt have any friends anyways. So that was mostly what he would do, or he would be in the library reading or drawing.

Temari was trying hard now to try and tie their family together...But she was hardly ever home now. And Kankurou...Well, he was usually out with his friends partying. He was having that rebellious stage now that he wasnt allowed to have back when their father was alive, so the only time he would come home would be to either sleep, shower, or change clothes. Or get some more of that weird ass Kabuki make up he would wear. Gaara personally thought it was distasteful and uneeded, but then again he wore massive amounts of eyeliner to hide insomnia rings.Maybe Kankurou wore it so he could keep girls away..

Of course, Temari didnt know that as whenever she could be home he would be there too to keep her company and try and get Gaara to come out of his 'cave' and hang out with them...Not that he didnt try every so often on his own accord...He got so lost in his thoughts that he didnt notice that there was someone, or something following him. Until he felt a chill on the back of his neck. So he turned and..His eyes widened and he jumped a bit. There, loe and behold, was the boy from the hospital.

"...Hi!" The apparition grinned at him as it stuck a hand up in greeting.

Gaaras eyes glanced down and saw that the other was floating off the ground. He resisted against he urge to pinch himself and then looked up at the other, giving an even stare while he trying to hide his nervousness. The other didnt seem to notice.

"It's been so long since I've talked to anybody! I'd tell you my name but I dont remember it. What's yours?"

Gaara felt an eye twitch.

"...Okay..Ghost boy..Thing...I'm going to close my eyes...And when I open them, you will be gone. You will not talk to me, because figments of my imagination CANNOT talk. Got it?"

And so he closed his eyes. He waited for a moment before he finally heard a depressed sigh.

"Pft..Fine. You didnt have to be so rude about it...You could have at least told me your name! But since you havent..To me,you shall be Panda boy now. Seeya later, Panda boy!"

Gaara felt slight anger at that and immediately opened his eyes, mouth open to retort back angrily, but then blinked as there was no one there. He stared at the spot where the other had been before rubbing his eyes and shaking his head as he started to walk again. He was almost home...It was obvious he needed to take the pills tonight. He needed sleep, no matter how he got it...Seeing something that real declared that...Still...He arched an eyebrow, wondering where the hell his figment of imagination could have come up with 'panda boy' as he hadnt ever been called that, and he didnt think he was pandaish...Ah well...There was his house...Now to find those lovely pills...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Said 'figment of Gaaras imagination' was currently back in the hospital room that held his still body. He was staring at it currently. It was odd, he could remember some things about how he acted when he was 'awake', but he couldnt remember his own name...Oh well. A nurse who was here earlier said that he was going to have family come visit tomorrow...He hadnt had any visitors since he was first brought in, but this forms conciousness wasnt exactly up and working at that time so he could remember nothing.

He sighed softly and walked over to the window, looking out. He may be able to float but in small distances he preferred the way he was used to when he was still in his body. That red haired boy had startled him when he noticed that he had opened the door. He was starting to get a grip on being like this, so he could actually move stuff sometimes..Still, he vaguely wondered why the other was able to see him. NO ONE could see him. It was very frustrating, really. And lonely.

Oh well. Maybe that boy would come back again and he could try talking to him. Giving an annoyed grumble, he looked back at his body and then walked over, sitting on the bed next to his bodies feet.

Time for another boring night of doing nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------TBC---------


	3. Chapter 3

LOOOOOK I BE ALIVE! PRAISE ME! XD

Okay bleh stupid school and laziness and all that crap has prevented me from updating.

But I read Corvins 'Ivory Eyes' I think it was and felt inspired, finally, and decided to write.

Also, the reviews everyone gave TT Thank you all. I didnt think this would actually be liked.

So...Yeah. I don't own the characters! Just the fic idea. :3

Enjoy!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111DANCEDANCELIKEYOUDONTCARE11111111

Gaara glanced around. He was riding in a fancy looking limo and seemed to be going somewhere.He noted that it was nighttime out.

The driver seemed to be talking to him, but he couldnt understand what he was saying.

He noticed that they were leaving the city limits and, feeling a sense of dread, he looked at the driver,who's mouth wasnt moving like he was before, meaning he was silent. The red head wondered what was going on before suddenly the car stopped...It looks like they were near a river.

There was a waterfall too, but he couldnt hear the water rushing over the edge either.

Then he noticed that he was, in fact, tied up.

The driver got out of the car and said something and Gaaras eyes widened. Not because he realized that the man had 'friends' around and he was apparently going to be hurt, but because when his gaze had followed the man to the window, he had seen his faces reflection in the glass. The splitsecond that he had seen himself frightened him, because the face that he was staring at was not his own.

It was the boys that he had seen at the hospital.

At that moment his body moved on its own and tried fighting back, but suddenly a loud gunshot rang, the only thing he could hear. He had closed his eyes and jerked his body...

Then he opened his eyes to find..

That he was in his bedroom, laying on his bed, wearing his pajamas, and that it was noon.

He blinked a few times, furrowing his brow before deciding that it had been a mere dream and groaned, rubbing his face. He had to go back to that dumb hospital today at the same time.He snarled a bit at the thought of having to do something on HIS valuable weekend, but then realized he might at least get to learn the boys name...

Though he kind of didnt want to meet up with the boy again. Especially after that dream...

Gaara decided to just lay in bed lazily until Kankurou decided to come and investigate his little brother, having seen last night that he had taken the sleeping pills and he wanted to 'borrow' some of the younger boys wristbands.

But those plans were destroyed when he saw that the other was laying on his bed, his aquamarine eyes staring blankly at the ceiling,

though when he moved they were on him and he gave a catlike smile and a wave.

"Hey little bro. Sleep well?"

That's right Kankurou, just act like you were coming to see if he was awake yet...Not that you were going to steal a couple wristbands..Insert shifty eyes here.

Gaaras eyes narrowed before he rubbed his eyes and sat up, pushing the sheets off and seemingly ignoring the others presence.

"...Okay, I know, cranky after actually sleeping. Well Temari got you eggos. They're on the counter waiting for the toaster."

He then shut the door and after some more preperations he left with a friend that had come to pick him up in his car. Gaara watched the two meet in the front yard then leave, Kankurou not even glancing back at the car. Like he would bother, he doesn't care anyways.

Gaara finally let out a yawn that he had been holding in and slipped out of bed, pulling some pj pants on under the large shirt he was wearing and then silently went downstairs, eyeing the eggos before just putting them back in the freezer and getting a chocolate chip muffin and a glass of orange juice.

Sitting down at the table, he chewed his muffin while going over the details of the dream, wondering why he was able to remember it so easily before suddenly it just seemed to sort of fade away...Oh well.

After his small breakfast he cleaned up and then headed back upstairs, grabbing a towel on the way, and then went into the bathroom, stripping out of his clothes and then turning on the shower and stepping in.

He had fallen asleep with his eyeliner on but luckily it didnt smudge alot and make him look like he was some damn emo that cried himself to sleep. He made a face and then got the shampoo and went about his routine of shower hygiene.

He still had quite a long time until he would go to the hospital, around 5ish to be exact, so he decided to be lazy and watch tv...

Or at least, that's what he would have done if the phone suddenly rang.

He tied the towel around his waist when he got out of the now off shower and then headed to his room, eyeing the caller id before growling and answering the phone.

"Deidara. Why the fuck are you calling me?"

There was laughter on the other end.

"Awww Gaara-chan that's no way to speak to your boyfriend. You're so silly. Anyways I was bored and decided to call you and see if you wanted to go on a date with me!"

Gaaras eye twitched. Deidara was a blonde idiot who had been chasing after him ever since he had introduced himself, unenthusiastically by the way, to the art class at school.

That was the only class he had with the insane blonde, but he managed to irritate him in a way that had him seething the rest of the day.

"I'm not your boyfriend dumbass. Get a life."

He then hung up on the other and, after a thought, closed his curtains before he let the towel drop and pulling on some clothes.

Boxers, a dark red shirt that had teeth with vampire fangs dripping blood with a black 'bite me' under it and a somewhat baggy dark grey pants with big pockets.

He then frowned and walked downstairs, flopping on the couch and turning on the tv to watch...Something. He was all dressed up but had no place to go. Damnit all.

Sometimes he wished that he wasnt so antisocial.

------------------------------Awhile later--------------------------------------------

The red head walked the streets of Konoha boredly. He had gotten tired of watching television, plus the marathon of Spongebob scared him, so he had done his eyeliner and headed out the door. His siblings would know where he was by the time they got home.

He walked towards the hospital boredly, just taking in the sights of people interacting with other people, and made a face at a boy and girl making out on a bench in plain sight. PDA police, alert.

His lips twitched slightly at the unGaaralike thought he had and just kept walking before arriving at the hospital at exactly 5.

Kitanai was actually watering some plants outside and when he saw him he stuck up a hand in greeting.

"Ah, hey there sonny. I didnt expect you to be here at exactly this time, you dont exactly seem like the type to show up ontime...Ah well!Here,you finish watering the plants on this side and then that side of the building, make sure you dont drown em or anything, and I'll see what you can do!"

After making his instructions clear he went inside. Gaara watched him go and then looked at how much he'd have to water. Not so bad...

He walked to the other side and twitched. There were a SHITload of plants on that side! Damn hospital! Agh!

He glared at the plants and could have sworn they withered a bit. Merely muttering at them he started to water them.

After a long while he was almost halfway done with the other side of the building before he leaned back and looked at the sky, sighing.

The time must have really passed because the sun was starting to set. He sighed and looked up at the windows before he froze and then glared.

There, in the window, was the boy that he had seen and dreamed about. He stared back at Gaara and gave a soft smile before pulling away from the window.

It had been weird, because the boy was...Somewhat transparent. Agh. Probably just a trick of the eye.

He shook his head and kept watering before, feeling the hairs on his neck stand up, he looked up again.

That guy was standing on the small balcony the hospital room had and looking down at him. And then...He jumped.

Gaaras eyes widened and he panicked, jumping back because the boy would have landed on him if he stayed there and closed his eyes...

But when there was no sickening thud he opened them and there the boy was, standing infront of him as if he had just walked over.

"What the hell were you doing?! You could have--"

"Died?"

The 'person' asked him softly before just smiling at him softly.

"...Yes. And then I would have been classified as a witness and asked annoying questions by some policeman."

The boy chuckled.

"Nothing to worry about...After all, considering the me up in that room is kind of not going anywhere I don't think there's a problem."

Gaara glared at the boy then just turned his back to him, watering the plants and ignoring him. Soon he was done and when he turned back, the boy was still there.

"...Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? You're an apparition! You don't exist! Go away!"

"Hey kid!"

Gaara turned quickly, seeing Kitanai looking at him puzzledly.

"Who are you yelling at?"

"HIM! I'm yelling at--"

He turned back and saw no one was standing in the spot the boy had. Infact the grass didnt even look like it had been stood on.

"...Him."

--------------------------------------------------------TBC-----

There! My fingers hurt but there's a new chapter ye savages! ARRR! I ARR A PIRATE!

Pirates like reviews. Arrrrr. Waves hook hand at


	4. Chapter 4

AHHH I'M ALIVE! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Yeah it's been awhile since I've actually felt like writing, but uh now I do. SO! YAY!

I don't own Naruto, or the characters. Only this wee little fic idea.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Gaara currently was sitting in the hospital sipping at a bottle of sprite he had bought from one of the machines around here, his eyes staring forward with a rather blank look on his face.It was already nighttime now, as he had stayed for quite awhile doing other odd jobs given to him. While it looked like he was just staring off into space, it was quite the opposite. He was trying to make sense of everything that had gone on since he had started working here, mostly around that guy...He didn't even know the dudes name. That somehow brought a frown to his face, because if he was going to be insulting that weirdass apparition he wanted to at least know his name! With that in mind he stood up suddenly and hurried over to the elevator, stepping in and pressing the number that the boys body was on before Kitanai could notice he had gone.

He shifted from foot to foot somewhat anxiously as he watched the numbers as they flitted by at the top of the elevator before a mechanical sounding voice announced he was there and the doors slid open. He stepped out and started heading towards the room where the alluring boy was and then shuddering lightly because hallways in hospitals at night were actually kind of creepy...Wait..Which room was he in?!

Gaara let a scowl appear on his face and growled to himself before he was startled by a voice.

"You shouldn't make faces like that, you know. They might stick that way, Panda boy. "

It was full of amusement at how the other looked and Gaara let out a groan before he then turned around, glaring at him a little.

"Why do you always have have to try and scare me? It's really annoying and if I wasnt sure that I couldnt touch you I'd be trying to beat the shit out of you."

Neji tilted his head and then chuckled. "Kitanai already cleaned up here, so you have to have a reason for coming up. Could it be...You missed little old me?" He grinned.

Gaaras aquamarine eyes rolled and he just stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Don't flatter yourself. I just wanted to come learn your name so I know who I'm cursing at."

"That's not very nice..I'm not going to show you where my room is then."

"Then I'll just have to look in every room!"

"Gaara who are you yelling at? I'm starting to seriously think you have problems, kid."

Gaara turned to see Kitanai walking towards him with a hand behind his head and then huffed a bit, knowing that the long haired boy would already be gone even if he turned around.

"Anyways, you need to head home now.I'm gonna close up.."

The red head nodded weakly and then just ran off down the hall, hearing Kitanai yelling after him to not run and have a good night.Crap, he couldnt have problems. Not again..Soon enough he was out of the building and he took a deep breath of the cool air as it hit his face before shaking his head. God he needed to see if he could just work somewhere else. This place was too troublesome...

"Wait for me!"

Speaking of troubles.

"Stop following me! I can't help you! Seriously!"

Neji pouted, because he knew it would piss the red head off, "But Panda boy, I get so lonely at night when I just have me, myself and I to talk to."

Gaaras eye twitched,"I'm NOT a fucking panda! My name is Gaara, and stop acting like a retard you weirdass ghost and just leave me alone!"

Neji blinked in surprise.

"...Okay, fine, Gaara. But I'm not going to leave this time! Just you wait and see!"

He disappeared anyways. Gaara rubbed his face annoyedly and just started walking, rubbing his temples now and trying to keep a headache from appearing. Honestly, what was up with that freak? Did he look like a patient person or something?! A pout found its way to the red heads lips and he huffed before blinking when he noticed that his feet had automatically led him back to his house. Neat. He looked in his pants for his house key and found it after some searching and then opened his door, walking inside his house and locking the door after himself.

He was just about to stretch when he paused at feeling another presence and he turned, aiming a fist at whoever was theres temple and Neji let out a yelp and ducked the blow before chuckling.

"Is that how you always treat almost dead people who visit your house?"

"Usually the ones with manners stay unseen and leave me the hell alone. Why the fuck are you here?"

"Like I said, I'm bored and you're the only one who can see me! So you'll just have to put up with me."

Gaara grunted and kicked at him lightly before he just decided to ignore him and walked over to the kitchen to see if there was anything he would find that was edible and also something he would actually like eating. He found an 'instant' chicken pot pie and just got that ready before he stabbed the crust a few times with a knife rather violently then put it in the heated oven. It'd take thirty minutes so he had time to kill...

Neji watched this all silently and tilted his head before he snickered.

"You know, it isnt a healthy desire to want to try and kill something that isn't alive."

"Shut up."

He set the timer and then walked into the living room, flipping on the tv and reclining on the couch, stretching out and trying to relax as much as someone could with some annoying spirit currently in their house, annoying the hell out them.Neji merely floated after him, looking around the place now that it was illuminated a bit more and then arched a brow as there was a bunch of junk food containers, such as pizza boxes and instant ramen bowls, laying around and he just chose not to ask. Afterall, what business was it of his if Gaaras family was a bunch of slobs.He instead just decided to explore the house, occasionally passing through the living room when he would go to look in a different place.Of course, to our antisocial protagonist this was just irritating as all hell.

Finally Gaara couldnt stand it and he jump up, turning and pointing at Neji in a rather energetic way.

"...WOULD YOU STOP MOVING? Everytime you go past the hairs on the back of my neck rise! SIT!"

Neji had frozen where he was floating but then he blinked before just sitting down on the other side of the house quietly. This seemed to appease Gaara and he sat down again, watching the tv quietly and going back to ignoring the spirit. Neji frowned a little and started playing with his hands a bit before there was a 'ding' heard and Gaara left to take the pot pie out of the oven so it wouldnt get burned. Like Temaris cooking. The thought made the red head make a face before he just cooled the thing a little before returning to the living room with the thing on a plate with a fork, and finding the room very much unoccupied. He just shrugged, figuring that the ghost probably got bored and left, and just sat down again before he started eating slowly.

Soon enough though there was a loud clatter and Gaara gave a low sigh before he set the food down on the nearby coffee table and just stood, walking over towards the room where he heard the noise. Opening Temaris door, he found an open window and also some makeup that had apparently been knocked off her vanity stand and he sighed, walking over and closing the window before he walked back over and knelt down, picking up the various things that had fallen and putting them up. Just when he had stood up though someone wrapped their arms around him, pinning his arms to his sides effectively.

"Why didnt you want to come play with me today, Gaa-chan? You know I get angry when you refuse me things I want. Un."

Deidara. Gaara relaxed slightly, but not much, and just glared forward evenly as he felt the blonds lips kissing his neck lightly.

"Simple, because my time is far to precious to be wasted on someone such as yourself. Don't you know it isnt considered good manners to break into someones house and molest them Deidara?"

A snicker of amusement was all he recieved before suddenly a hand was on his crotch, rubbing him through his pants.

"Oh come on now Gaara. You should have known I was going to do it if you refused me like that earlier. Un. Besides, you know you were saying no to some mindblowing fucking, and everyone knows you love stuff like that. You are the schools slut, and you have no morals at all. Remember?"

Gaaras hands clenched into fists at the blonde saying that and then growled out,"Leave. Now."

"Nuh uh. I know you need a good fuck at least once a day, and you know I'm more then happy to do it.Un.."

"I'm not a slut you blonde retard, now get the fuck out of my house or I'll report you."

"You won't. You never do..."

And then the blondes hand slipped in his pants, wrapping around him and starting to force the other into arousal, although it wasnt working as well as he hoped, even though he was rather obviously already aroused and ready for some fun. Gaaras eyes shut close and he started struggling against the taller males grip, trying to get free from him so he could go and at least lock himself in a room to call the police or something. Finally he leaned his head forward and slammed it back as hard as he could into the blondes nose, and that cause him to let out a yelp, but his grip didnt loosen at all. Deidara merely let out a hiss then.

"You little bitch...Fine, I'll just do it the hard way then. You always did prefer it that way. Filthy whore.." He muttered before the hand trying to bring him to arousal came up and wrapped around his throat, blocking the passage of air quite well.

Gaara let a whimper escape while he attempted to get his arms free so he could try and claw the hand away from his throat, but it wasn't working well. He was starting to become a little light headed, and he was sure that Deidara would actually get his way this time before suddenly Deidara gave a loud yell and let go of Gaara, gasping and clawing at his throat as if he was trying to get an invisible hand off of there, and it looked like his hair was also being pulled so that his head was bent at a very uncomfortably angle. Suddenly it seemed like the males feet were kicked out from under him and squirmed, giving off choking noises while his eyes were wide and frightened.

Gaara fell to his knees and could only stare at this as some invisible force dragged Deidara over to the window and the window was thrown open before Deidara was then just chucked out of there, the window slamming closed with almost enough force to break it and it was locked. The red head watched this before his body gave a slight tremble and then he finally coughed, covering his mouth and looking down at the floor. When his gaze finally rose, Neji was kneeling down infront of him looking worried.

"Are you alright Gaara..?"

"...Yeah.."

He stood then and just walked out, feeling pretty weak and pathetic because he wasnt even able to fend off Deidara when the other could have raped him or something and..Ugh. He didnt feel like eating anymore. He just threw the rest of the potpie away and put the plate and fork in the sink before he headed upstairs, changing into his pajamas and just flopping onto his stomache onto his bed, his face hiding against his pillow. A gentle weight on the bed told him that Neji was there now and he let out a sigh before he rolled onto his side, his back facing the other. He wasnt very shaken up by what had almost happened, it was just that he felt pretty damn useless. He couldnt even protect himself...He didnt want to be awake right now. He reached behind him, opening the drawer on the bedside table and got a container of pills out, taking the correct number out and then putting the container back. He didnt want to deal with these annoying thoughts right now. He swallowed them easily and then pulled the blankets up, staring at the wall.

Neji was just watching the the boy as he did these things, tilting his head to the side a little before he realized what the pills were for and he leaned over, noticing that the boys eyes were still wide open and he was just staring forwards. He kind of felt that he should do something...

"..Don't worry Gaara. I'm here if he comes back..." He nodded a little, hoping that would at least make the red head feel better.

There was a long silence, but the raven haired males words comforted Gaara a little and finally he gave a little nod before he nuzzled into his pillow, his eyelids already starting to droop a bit as he started drifting off to sleep. That made Neji smile a little and he just sat back and left the other alone, letting him fall asleep without him being a nuisance and just sitting on the chair that was at the desk, looking around the room curiously. He barely heard what Gaara said next, as it was said so quietly.

"...Thanks."

The dark hared boy blinked then smiled lightly. Maybe they could be friends afterall.

-------------------Elsewhere.--------------

Deidara cursed as he limped down the street. When he had fallen his right leg had landed on the teeth of a rake that was carelessly left in the yard, and now there were a few pretty holes in his leg and blood was seeping out of them and down into his shoe. Like hell he was going to go to a hospital, he was too busy trying to make sense of what exactly happened. He had sure he felt the hands, but there was no one there..Ugh, this was too fucking confusing. He'd see what happened the next time he saw Gaara..Because he was sure that whatever had happened was connected to that little loser. Either way, he was going to beat the hell out of that red head and then he was going to fuck him until he bled.

Unbeknownst to him, a dark figure wearing a cloak with a hood stood nearby, picking up the blondes murderous thoughts. There was no expression on his face but he reached up soon and pulled the hood back, and red head gleamed like blood against the moon. A faint smirk of amusement played on his lips though. He had been looking for a way to test that boys soul for so long, and it looks like he's finally found the mortal extension needed to do it.

This was going to be amusing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oo...Holy CRAP where did my mind go? Seriously wtf. I started with a writing mood but then it got ruined and turned into this. -shakes head-

Where did that almost rape scene thing come from?! ;-; Oh well. R&R people. Even though I'm starting to seriously hate this fic. XD


End file.
